Ultramen are GO
by ojamajomary
Summary: WMG if the mom in Tracy family is Asian (or why Virgil really looks like Asian rather other siblings?)... Since Ultraman series are inspirited by Thunderbirds too, so I choose Ultraman X that same with TAG broadcast in 2015, to having a crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

Global Conflict of 2040 Ultra Flare

"So, is a girl?" in 2020, Ultraman X, still inside in XDevizer, asking Daichi with a sleepy baby girl in Japan.

"Yeah, and she's too cute as like Asuna."

"Roundy circle face, just like her mom gets some kind of crumby. Did Asuna needs takes another diet after gave birth…"

Still feeing tried on bed, however Asuna stops him immediately. "X, enough! Every mom haves this crumby glory, plus I'm supporting breast feeding and I'll staring practice Wing Chun, and makes me slim soon"

"…You never change, did'ya?" feeling awkward, X changes another topic on Daichi and Asuna's baby daughter. "So how about her name? Did you named her yet?"

"No." Daich says, "We're discuss with Asuna already and think we won't name her in traditional Japanese name, we wanna her could study and invest oversea, so she will have a western name…"

"Oh, I decided to name her Hikari or Akari…" X looks disappointed. However Asuna thinks, "So with meaning of 'light' on her name is a good idea, thanks, X!"

So Asuna starting searching girl name with meaning of light: _Aura, Dawna, Eily, Lina_ … and finally notice on a great one: **"Lucille"**.

"Lucille?" "Ozora Lucille. Light of the sky… Just like sunset!"

* * *

2060's South Pacific Ocean Tracy Island

"So, that's our mom side grandpa and grandma left to us, Grandma Tracy?" Gordon, with other brothers feel no mood on those old stuffs in a rusted cookie tin box.

"Yeah, your mom never open it after Global Conflict of 2040, she lost her parents at the start of that star war, and she sometimes opened it to memorized at her whole life, while all of you are asleep at midnight."

"We just know our mom is Japanese," Alan says, "But still I have not so much idea on her, I'm just 3 months old when she passed away… Do that stuff can let me know more about her?"

Scott, "Let me explain, I've just found that out on 30 minutes ago, and I still have no idea what's inside…" He opens it, just a photo on mom's young area, her parents still life, a team with uniform salute on a middle age man, some planes can combined with vehicles, and a x-shaped building… "Are grandpa grandma from Japan(even they don't know what's the nee surname of their mom) worked to protect human too?"

Until they find a paint-peel-off smart-phone like device with a sticky memo, Scott reads out surprisingly: " _To Virgil **(?)** , that would be useful on future. Love, grandpa._"

"B-but why ME? How could Japanese grandpa knew me before I was born?" Virgil f eels confused, and he takes that silver with red strip XioDevizer to looks carefully, at the moment the rubber that tighten with Devizer has broken and drops out many of cards-Cyber Card.


	2. Chapter 2

Timeline: after 2040's One cafe corner in Land of Light

"Come on, please no more that cry-lo face, X." Ultraman Zero speaks to Ultraman X, who's visit him with a little ultragirl, after X faced the great affair on his life.

"Even they're sacrifice with no complaints, I still cannot remember their daughter's sobbing, grief faces… I was make Daichi losing her parents, even NOW I tried his daughter losing parents ONCE AGAIN!" X smashes the table in fist, non-stops to denounce himself… "Human's life is much shorter than us of course, still that's too cruel on this family!"

Zero, "Hey, Maya!" He says to his little 'aunt' Ultragirl Maya, "you still studying aboard in Gallifrey, so you know how to time traveling. Can we back to few days before, so let we joins in the conflict and maybe can save them…"

"Certainly not, Zero!" Maya repeats once again, "Time Lord mustn't change the past, or the history will totally different."

X, "I cannot understand, she's just a younger sister of Taro, but why her personality is quite mature?"

"She was born after Dark Spark War, on that moment granduncle & grandaunt are be broken the Spark Doll Curse and hiding on The Doctor's active universe. She was being bullied, witness parents turn into Spark Doll once again, her brother cannot stay with her temporary since has training to Ginga against evil, being Time Lord since accidently breathe in power of TARDIS, that's made her had bipolar disorder… can I talk _this_ to him?"

"Let me continue," Maya speaks to X softly, "Right, **I've suicide once** , still I overcame, and helps other Spark Doll Ultras reunion and break the time curse at last." She pets X's shoulder, "Now I extract my Time Lord and TARDIS power in this Crystal Cylinder Clock, and let my mood feels much better. So I think… you'll get a plain to overcome."

"So… Can you let me see how happened on Lucille after this? I worried her…"

"Do you remember what is the name of the white man beside her on that moment?"

"Let me think… John? No, Jones? No no no… Jimmy? Come on!... Right, Jeff! Is **JEFF**."

On X is memorizing the guy's name, Maya is checking her database on Crystal Cylinder Clock. And she pops out, "Jeff? You means Jeff? Really?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Does Lucille work on NASA, right? And that Jeff is astronaut?"

"Right."

"Oh my smegging Goodness…." She stands and continue, "It won't be, it won't be them…"

* * *

Virgil, "Any ideas on that?"

Gordon, "Hey! Just try at once…" And he puts one card inside XioDevizer, that's Cyber Eleking Card! That makes Gordon wears a X-chest armor, left shoulder with a monster head, and right arm with a cannon.

All Tracy guys are here are shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

For trying this unknown 'old' power, Brains takes Gordon with Cyber Eleking Armor, at the forest corner of Tracy Island.

"Well, what does it mean on that monster head will let me do… Whoa!" TWEEEEEETTTTT…. After an electric lasso comes out from his right hand, Gordon whips a dozen of trees, and he pulls! Trees are uprooted with fire- as their electric makes those are too hot up to flash point.

"OKKKAY, it looks might be a d-dangerous and powerful weapon, but wh-why your mom-side grandpa left that for you?" Brains feels nervous and scared, "I hope he-he won't being as terrible as Vader…"

Gordon, "Come on! Don't joking like that. Maybe it had some kind of reason?" On that moment, Grandma Tracy's hologram talks to them, "This old technology is from XIO, a dissolved defense team from Japan. Even they used weapon, still they mission was protect humanity against hostile aliens and monsters, and yes, they're joined rescue just like all of young boys."

John also joins the chatting too, "Monster? Or call Kaiju is more fit as their type monster are huge with mystery power… After Global Conflict of 2040, they all are living in artificial islands in Pacific Ocean just like us. Remember International Rescue never handle the rescue including Kaiju, right?"

Discuss on that topic, they haven't notice that MAX which follows to its master Brains, just wanna take closer to watch burning woods, and one of wood rolls down to it! MAX scream.

Gordon action in zap, whips his right hand once again, but this time, is with yellow and blue thunder-like energy flashes around whole woods, and throws them in the air.

Explode.

And MAX also be hit by the stray energy! Gordon knows not good and he dashes with Brains together.

…However, MAX is **without any damage** , and also be fixed some kind of system bugs that Brains still doesn't know how to repair.

Gordon, "A miracle healing?"

Brains, "Light. Is light healing it."

All family turns into more joyful attitude on XioDevizer, Kayo says, "Sometimes old technology still brings 2060 a little surprise, does it, Virgil? Vi? Vi?…"

* * *

 _"_ _Mama, mama!" Little Virgil, just 2 years old, lost with two big brothers and dad, be trapped by two green project rings, with her fainted Grandma Tracy and injured mom. And the place also is quite danger: damage, part of buildings, leakage wires arounds them._

 _A huge kaiju called Gargorgon, be controlled by Mysterons, attacking the city that they placed - Washington, D.C. While it noticed on the little boy at last, and scared him "Your family will be destroyed, no one left… just like Earth Human massacred my siblings."_

 _And while Gargorgon nearly shots him on his eye-ball mouth…_

 _A silver giant shielded them, protected them safe. "Who are you?" little Virgil asked. The giant has not answered, but when he seen the fainted old woman and the injured woman next to him, he shots a warm beam to them, and made them awake and cured at last._

 _"_ _Vi…?"_

 _"_ _Mom! Grandma! Look! Is a silver giant saves all of you!" His mom just heard that, and dash near him. However, she says something let Virgil cannot understand, maybe is Japanese, mom's mother language? Translated would be like this, "Dad, you and X really have to do this?" "This is our choice, and your mom. Just protect your family, don't worry about us."_

 _And his dad and two big brothers came at last, bring whole family escaped. This is the first time, and the last time Virgil seen this silver giant with blue X shaped color timer._


	4. Chapter 4

Maya's TARDIS arrives to 2060's at last, right the moment 3 Ultras can see an island at the middle of Pacific Ocean. No, they're not in Tracy Island yet! And they landing in their own human form: Maya is Higashi Katie, Zero is Moroboshi Shin, but X is inside Maya's Sonic Array. They take a walk on here.

Little Birdons are learning predate from their mom, Gomora still watching sunset (now is 5:30pm), Banila enjoying its fire-burning to make giant rocks melt, with the bubbles makes from Aboras, rocks are freeze again but changed into an artist like work.

"Now let me explain," X opens his mouth explains, "This Island is called Kaiju Tokoyonokuni, Eternal Land of Kaiju. One of the most important contribution on Daichi's life. He planned a good place to fit all Kaiju's needs on instinct and survival. Just without enough place to fit them all along, until an American wealthy astronaut got interested on it and invest to build an artificial island…"

Shin, "The American is **Jeff** , right?"

"Yeah, and he been closer and closer to **Daichi's daughter** , teenage genius ( _"Similar to Rui that crush on you, Zero!"_ Katie jokes wickedly) biologist **Lucille** , and yes, they married at last. I remembered they have three sons, only the youngest one is looks like Asian just like Asuna and Daichi, other sons are typical Caucasus…"

Suddenly, they hear a loud engine sounds and they look at the sky, a huge steampunk Hubship floating on the sky, and they can see a man shoot a secret arrow-like apparatus at the top of the island, then fly away.

Inside the Hubship, is Hood. (Certainly, the Ultras can't see him!)

By the way, after the Arrow makes a strange radio wave, all Kaiju are paused for few seconds… and turns fierce suddenly!

If you are Ultras, there's only way to handle: transform and stops. Unfortunately the Arrow also interfere whole technology from Land of Light, makes they cannot only being like normal human, and X feels painful by the radio wave too.

So Katie and Shin dash as fast as they can to escape those mess attack, "How about Ultra Will Power? Can we use it?"

"Yeah, Maya! But for what? That radio wave is over our will power, that means we cannot control lots of kaijus back!"

Katie answers, "Most negative method: SOS." All of three make a SOS message above the sky, and… _"Thunderbirds, we have a situation."_

Few minutes later, they see a huge plane in green colour, float at their top of sky.


	5. Chapter 5

(The following chapter will be using Ultraman X's POV.)

* * *

 _So, Maya and Zero be rescue by a handsome young man. Did I see him before? BYW, they are being brought with an excavators-like grab into this ship, I notice the white word that printed on the ship like '2', 'warning jet engine', and… it might be the ship name… 'Thunderbird 2'._

 _Didn't look like old XIO jet design, must be another society except UNVER!_

 _From now, I haven't speak anything for not making him feel strange to them._

 _"_ _It's okay now." He smiles to Maya, pats her shoulder with two arms to comfort. And Maya… her faces gets blushed and replies softly, "Eh, thank you sir."_

 _Hope that's not crush at the first sight, or that adventure would turns into a girly cliché romance story..._

 _After the man reports from hologram, we know the basic information on background: "International Rescue, this is Thunderbird 2, mission complete. Ironically, two survivors are safe form Kaiju Tokoyonokuni that you said never having accident about kaiju around our mission, John. We have to leave right now before kaijus attack to us."_

 _"_ _Sorry, but charming!" Hum? She says that man on this noun? Even him is surprised too. However, her attitude turns more claim and seriously._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _we cannot leave without helping kaiju turns normal, or they would leave this island and destroy cities_ _unconsciously!"_

 _"_ _But how?"_

 _She points out the Arrow outside the window, nearby 100km, "Just destroy it!"_

 _Zero adds, "We witness a huge steampunk throw it, and Arrow makes them mad!"_

 _"_ _It must be Hood." Okay, at least I know he had an emery too. Suddenly, one of young Birdon dash toward to Thunderbird 2, "So sit well, here we go!" he starts the engine and fly to the little hill right now!_

 _Birdon's mouth sprays the fire flaming steam, "On left!" Zero warns and make that man turn right a little to avoid._

 _"_ _Wow, you still have some kind of skills!"_

 _"_ _Or how could being the member of the world's greatest rescue team?"_

 _Maya, "Ok, hope no more kaiju escape right now… No WAY!" she sees Peguila flies away the island, and she run beside that man and shout, "You have to BE QUICK, charming!" that word starts make him dumbfounding._

 _We arrived the Arrow place at last, and the man come out with wire rope around his waist, and prepares cutting tool._

 _"_ _Needing our help?" Maya asks._

 _"_ _No thanks, just stop call me…"_

 _"_ _Charming , look out!" another fire steam burns out in front of him! He wanna uses wire to back but something goes wrong…We all of three using will power once again to pull him back to Thunderbird 2._

 _He looks surprise, "How could you… superpower?" Just right that, the Arrow be burnt, and the radio waves turns weaker that before. Even cannot makes all kaiju awake as fast as now, at least let them asleep, and makes all Ultra items works again._

 _"_ _Just right!" And makes Zero transforms and dash into sky chasing Peguila at last. "Silver giant? Not just one?" that man's curious sight, how could be? Does is HIM?_

 _Maya answer quietly, "Yeah, he is my nephew, charming."_

 _The man requests this at last. "Little girl, would you mind stop calling me charming?"_

 _And Maya replies sharply, "First, this is an **objective praise** : second, I really don't know what's your name… I'm Maya."_

 _He knows the reason at last, shaking Maya hands, "Virgil Tracy."_

 _"_ _Vir… what?"_

 _"_ _Pronounce like 'fury-angel'."_

 _"_ _Fur-gel. Vir-gil."_

 _And I wanna read his name, however…"Virgin?"_

* * *

And makes whole of three are feel embarrassing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Err, X, the last alphabet is 'L', not 'N'." Virgil surprising Maya explains to her Array. "And makes this noun with very different meaning."  
"Are you connecting another one on your dumbbell?" by that question, X decide leaving Sonic Array and finds another smart apparatus to communicate. "Vi (X simply call Virgil to make sure not make joke once again), do you have some kind of smart-phone like stuff?"

"Yes…" And Virgil points his Ship Controller on his left arm. X's digitized up pass through on Ship Controller, and shows his face to him at last. 

"Glad to see you, I'm Ultraman X, same with Zero and Maya are the silver giant that you called… Wait, is really YOU?"  
"You are the giant with X shape colour timer?"  
"So you're Daichi's youngest grandchild?"  
"Your Daichi means who?"  
"Ozora Daichi."  
"Ozora… that's my mum's old nee surname."  
"Wait, you said your surname is Tracy, so your dad is Jeff Tracy?"  
"Yes."  
"Ozora Lucille?"  
"…Lucille Tracy."

And they smile.  
"Vi, Even I just took a time travel, you're really up too fast, from a little two-year-old kid to a… to a real man."  
"…At least I'm the middle child of my family, as on that moment Gordon and Alan haven't born yet…"

Haven't know what's happened on that two's dialog, Maya hears some kind kaiju is awake. "Well, I… going out to observe how kaijus are turns normal or not." And she twists her ring on left middle finger, bring her neutral style bracelet-with-ring appears, and she using right fest pats the bracelet… makes her transform into a silver-red giant too. "And I also cut the whole Arrow off."

And those are two having a long-time reunion… or re-unite?

"By the way, why you recognize me most?"  
"You're the only child of Lucille with Asian looks, like Daichi and Asuna."  
"Asuna? You mean our mom-side grandma?"

Few minutes later, Maya flies back with her holding Arrow and reports "They are fine! All of kaiju back to normal and healthy once again." Right that moment, Zero is back with asleep Peguila, after putting it back on island, Zero turns into human back and dash into Thunderbird 2. And she takes back to Tracy Island, Vrigil reports "Thunderbird 5, we have a special guest, those are silver giants that I said before… They call themselves 'Ultraman'."

"X, how fast you make a new human friend!"  
"And just call me Virgil."

Just hears this name, Zero starting laugh… "Are you seriously? _VIRGIN_?"  
 **"** **HEY!"** all of three yell.

And X blames immediately, "Zero! I was spell his name wrong! Even I don't know why virgin can been joked, but don't insult him again!"  
But by his personality, how could Zero stops?


	7. Chapter 7

So on the way they arriving Tracy Island, Shin is starts being annoyer just like Glen Fire, "I shouldn't played nickname game with Zero before…" Katie feels regret explain to X and Virgil, "Roasted beef, lamb stick… whoever. Whole Ultimate Force Zero are rumored into a barbecue party. Now I don't know what's the brain that Zero holding on, but… I'm sorry."

X, "Well, I've been tricked by him before, I'm understand what's your feeling on now…"  
Virgil is clams down surprisingly, "Never mind, he's just a rebel teenager."

Still Katie shows her not amused face, "Yeah, a 5,900 years old teenager!"  
"5,900… what?"

"Yeah, we're long-aged giants! Most of Ultras from Land of Light at least got 20,000 years old at adult, even my dad is 160,000 years old…"  
Since Virgil gets most interested on Ultras, he ignores Shin's annoyance and makes Shin bored… and stop, that's quite success.

"Dawn, what the heck that virgin XXXking charming!" Shin whips. Looks like he is jealous… or not?

* * *

Ultramen arrive Tracy Island at last, while X seeing the old XioDevizer at last, he leaves Ship Controller and jumps 'dimension' into old places… makes X Devizer reborn.

And other family members are curious on these outta space visitors…

Scott, "You, you said the silver giant saved grandma and mom from the hand of Mysterons… so is him?"  
Grandma Tracy, "I remember, Lucille sometimes told about you, and said you're quite silly."  
Alan, "And your weapon is amazing!" sadly that world is tells to Shin, not X! At least he feels glad right now.

However, Katie is not quite like this social moment, she rather spends more time finding out the dark secret of Arrow, she just takes her Sonic Array analyzing… Virgil and Kayo trying convince her joining the chatting social moment, "Maya? Just call me Kayo, all boy's adopted sister, and the covert ops of Tracy Island."

Katie still puts whole attention on Arrow and just speaks causally, "…I was thought you're one of girlfriend of those Tracy Brothers."  
 _"_ _Certainly not!"  
_ "And why both of you answer together with one heart, just like an old couple? ...ah, did I said something wrong?" She noticed that those youth's faces are red. "BTW, we have to find why your enemy The Hood got this 'Battle Nizer', he didn't look like Reionics, or either Commander Black…"

Kayo, "I know you're worried what's evil plan of my uncle's brain… still before next step for rescue human or kaiju, we still need to be familiar each other."  
Virgil, "At least can make our coming up cooperation more smooth."

"Okay, ok, I come!" Katie wills join them at last, meanwhile she wonders what's the deep feeling between on these young man and young woman…


	8. Chapter 8

In the midnight, Alan wakes up for taking pee, and finds out Katie and X still at the terrace watches the sky without any stars but a big full moon.

Alan, "Hey guys, still cannot sleep?"  
Katie, "I just pity that I can't see the crux… we are near New Zealand, right?"  
Alan, "Right but tonight, is quite cloudy…"

X, "Most of Ultras are take mission on northern hemisphere, and seldom, or never handling kaijus on southern hemisphere, on every Earth in every parallel universe. Maybe are we the first Ultra can see crux at the Earth?"  
Katie, "Crux also is one of my sister-in-law's surname at Earth, however she's the moon human."

"Looks like you're very love your big family, Maya. That's why you misunderstand that Kayo is married to one of my brother? If that's true I'm quite jealous cause I like her!" Alan's joking makes Katie giggle.  
"BTW…" X asks naughtily, "You're a little bit focus on Virgil, and even stops Zero calling him 'virgin' in blame, knowing you had called him 'charming' while you don't know his true name…" Her eyeballs shocked pop out, she knows something great wrong!

Alan shows a creepy smile asking, "Does him is your prince charm…"

"NONSCENE!" Surprisingly, Katie yells seriously. "That's different meaning, plus **I shouldn't, or mustn't fallen to anyone on outta space**. Remember how I blamed to Zero?"

X plays the record on that day at 5 hours before: " _Do you know what does the mean of 'virgin', Zero? Beyond the dictionary meaning, it means a person willing to clean themselves, maintain his/her chastity for the future only-one spouse. It's okay for all of those boys and this girl still are virgin!_ _ **THINK YOUR DAD!**_ "

Alan, "Wow, I still shocked about Zero stops shamefully after your speech… Does it have a dark secret on him?"

"I usually never scold him like that…" She breathes and continue, "Acutely, Zero is illegitimate child, a half-blood of Earth Human and my red bodied cousin. He sometimes feels depressed why my cousin didn't recognized him when he was lived at Earth, been an orphan alien kid called Uri. Later after his mother died, he moved to Land of Light that introduced by my cousin. On that moment, he was not just rebel like now, and even indulged more and more power."  
"If is not my cousin stopped him immediately, I think Zero would been another danger criminal like Ultraman Belial …I do not want to make the same mistake of cousin." Her deep answer makes the mood very heavy.

"So, is that any connection that on tomorrow's mission?" X asks, "Me, Gordon, Lady Penelope and Scott will take an ask with Spectrum about more Global Conflict of 2040."  
Alan, "I'll join Zero and John goes to Mars, asking now-neutral Mysterons about are them provided Arrow's technology to The Hood… Wait, that means only you temporary helps Kayo and Virgil on iR coming up missions!? You won't…"  
Katie just left! She lies on sofa beside XioDevizer, ready to sleep and answers cheerfully, "Yeah, just like most human host of Ultra Warriors, I'll being his best matchmaker. GOODNIGHT." On that moment, Alan had to go to sleep…


	9. Chapter 9

On next day before Scott launches, he says to Vrigil heartfeltly and pats his shoulder, "I know you hate Spectrum, that's why you're no need to inverts."

"I get it. Just wait Maya and Kayo finished their 'exercise'… Could Wing-Chun can be being the morning exercise?"  
"I think Tai-chi is milder… And don't forget, Vi!" X telepoints to living room computer and says, "Tell to Maya I've upload the background of Global Conflict in 2040 right here, she can be having a crash course."

Right moment, Katie and Kayo, full of sweats in sportwear, back to living room and take sports drinks.  
"I cannot believe that your Land of Light also have another Scott and Max!"  
"Those are the members of Space Garrison! Ultraman Scott also is one partner of my friend Ultrawoman Beth; and Ultraman Max, he helped X at once. So, I'm surprised that there's another Scott and Max on here."

After Thunderbird 1 and Thunderbird 3 leaves, Maya starts research what was happened between 50 years straight to point, "Right, all started from the attack of Mars, the Mysterons, wait, JUST A MISTAKE ATTACK TO THEM FROM YOUR ORGENAZIATION **_Spectrum_**?! Outrageous… And why XIO haven't notice that?"

Grandma Tracy adds, "XIO and Spectrum are antithesis, since they're more secret, more cold-blood, and more militarism that XIO… That's why the boy's parents and Ozora in-law were dislike them."

Speaks to here, Virgil's face shows his disgust mood, folds his arms. Kayo reminds Maya "We can skip the Scarlet part."  
"Scarlet? Who?"  
"DON'T ASK." she hears a deep, indignant answer from a man.

And she keeps reading the remaining history, "Well, later Mysterons give up "war of nerves" and starts controls kaijus to attack Earth, since X cannot fight at all time, Spectrum (even XIO disagree strongly) used lots of nuclear weapons on the war. But it turns loss of control and almost destroy whole Earth and Mars... Finally, X unite with Daichi and Asuna, aka Grandpa and Grandma Ozora that you said, satisfied themselves to purity all nuclear weapons. X is saved but Daichi and Asuna weren't not. The Mysterons found out it made a great mistake too: not whole humans are fierce and aggressive, still why … So, it truces to Earth and promised won't invade anymore."

* * *

 _Little Virgil looks up the sky with dad, mom, grandma, Scott and John, they surprising the sky turns strange colour._

 _His dad Jeff explains with his pad, "Amazing. All nuclear radiation is purified… how could be they did it?"  
_ _"_ _Dad always said ' human have Infinite possibilities'."_

 _However, while the triple unite Ultraman X arrives, he finds out de-transformed Daichi and Asuna are without breath. "Asuna, Daichi, we did it! Whole Earth and Mars are saved! And your daughter's family too! Wake up! Guys? Wake up, wake up!"_

 _All radiation-protected Angels of Spectrum are surround to their bodies and drive Tracy-Ozora family away._

 _Few minutes later, Lieutenant Green (Serena Lewis) and Captain Scarlet (Paul Metcalfe) walk toward Tracy-Ozora family announce the bad news: Ozora couple were died by absorb excessive nuclear radiation._

 _"_ _In all of time I unite and protect to Daichi," X felt sad in Xdevizier, "But this time, is him and Asuna protected me, blocking radiation for me …"_

 _Lucile didn't say a word, just clutching Scarlet! She yells, "That's your damn Spectrum's fault! If is NOT YOU attack to Mars first, it won't be happened!_ _ **It won't have killed over 45% human in this planet, as like as Black Death!**_ _"_

 _Grandma Tracy told her three grandsons don't look, and Jeff clams his wife down hurriedly, however Virgil feels so much on that moment._

* * *

"At least they out of public sight." Kayo sums up the tragic on Tracy family in 2040, and gives a water to clams Virgil down.


	10. Chapter 10

"But that's weird! Now as you said, some kind of humans are moved to Mars and has their own colony, aren't they be attacked by Mysterons!? And why we cannot find another Alien?" On the other hand, Shin pops out that question to John, who also joins with Thunderbird 3.

John answers, "That's why we have to find him taking the answer."  
"And I been your guardian, right?"  
"I was feel nonsense that Alan talks about aliens because I've never heard or seen them on my age, however those are half-common on the era of Grandpa Ozora?"  
"Just like Maya said, ' _Time pass makes up forgetful_ '." Alan takes this result.

* * *

"YOU SAID YOU MADE A GREAT BARRIER TO LOCK THE EARTH!?" At the reception room in Cloudbase, Scott feels anger from the answer of aged Paul Metcalfe. On that moment iR haven't shown Xdevizer since they won't Paul knows Ultramen(don't forget they are alien too) can break through the great barrier-Marionation now!

"Maybe you're feel complain to the isolationism to other extraterrestrial in 20 years ago, but if we didn't, how could humankind can rehabilitate from the wars between Earth and Mars?"  
Scott takes a deep breath trying clams himself down. "Well… I get it."  
Gordon, "I cannot image if ex-members of XIO and our Grands Ozora know that…they were fight for peace between Earth and Outta Space in their golden young age."  
Paul says, "I know that would contrary to your wish on Mr. and Mrs. Ozora, but that's only way to keep no more occupation from other unknown aliens." Hears that inside Penelope's pocket, X feels painful and thinks: _that also cut off friendship from kindness aliens, too negative…_

While they leave and back to their own machines, there's another Captain passes through, is Mario Moro Captain Magenta. He sees Penelope and smiles to flirt (doesn't he too old?), "Hi lady, would you like to having a classic tea?"  
"Hey hey hey, she is MY lady." And Gordon pops out stops Mario out certainly.  
Mario, "Oh, Thunderbird boy? I heard your meeting with Scarlet, I remind you: if no Marionation, your parents won't busy to let your family growing with no more excuse…"

Whoa, what an insult.

Those make Tracy brothers are mad, and stars arguing, and not one knows an Angel-trainee secretly records these fight, until he sees a mysterious light from Penelope's pocket dash into Scott and Gordon make them fainted. Mario knows he have to go.

"Thanks, X. But now we have a situation: How to bring them back to plane-car park and, how long takes Scott awake? Or no one can drive Thunderbird 1 leave Spectrum." Luckily X's anesthetic laser just only works three minutes.

* * *

Back to Tracy Island, all of three receives the news about the Earth-isolationism from Gordon. He says, "There are still have one important question: just like you said, Maya, Zero and X are 'alien' too, but how they can go through your Marionation?…"

Brains makes some kind of hypothesis with them:

Brains, "Does the barrier just work of alien in Solar System?"  
Katie, "If really avoid Solar System aliens only, why no other Outta Space visitor comes in past 20 years?"  
Virgil, "Or her TARDIS arrives 2040's Earth before Marionation switches on first, then jump into Time Vortex let they escape the barrier?"  
Kayo, "Lady Penelope, one more question: does Marionation also be used on Kaijus are stay at Kaiju Tokoyonokuni?"  
"Good, question!" X answers, "While I step on Kaiju Tokoyonokuni, I can feel a strange radio that makes kaijus clams down, just like a clam music."  
Later Katie picks her Sonic Array once again and displays a wave data sheet, "Yeah, and Hood's arrow make the 'music' stops with 'noise', makes them mad…"  
"It can't be…" Penny takes her compact shows the wave of Marionation, compares to the clam wave that recorded by Maya, **is same**.

Brains, "…Only back to Island to find the truth."


	11. Chapter 11

(soundtrack: Thunderbird S is go!)

"But, if there's another rescue needs Thunderbird 2 or 4, how could we…"  
"Don't worry, X and Zero can replace us. An I'll take your ride, Virgil."  
"Why don't you transform?"  
"Kayo, if ultra are too far away to our planet Land of Light, we just stay our original form in three minutes only or we'll collapse by rush energy consumption."

So, Katie sit on Kayo's launch sofa, there's a passage can go through Thunderbird 2, Gordon always launches by that way. This time Virgil chooses Module 2.

Even she has no uniform from IR, Katie switch her long white dress with magenta ribbon belt, into short white dress with jean legging. Still she wears her red shoe, from Mary Jane to sneaker. When she arrives Thunderbird 2, she hangs her Sonic Array on her right waist.

These launches let Virgil being a gentleman again:

"Wanna say it?"  
"Thunderbirds and Ultragirl are go." Kayo includes with Ultras on that mission.

And he doesn't focus that Katie gives him an anthomaniac, dreamy giggle pose after few seconds later…  
"STOP THAT." He feels embarrassed!

* * *

Surprisingly, Alan, Zero and John were though they not quite easy find Mysterons as before it turns using kaijus attacking Earth, its city is fully damaged by Spectrum… But they find Captain Black, he's sitting a cliff near the Earth colony, watches silently.

"I never understand human… Why they can be both cruel and kindness?"  
"Just like another alien, human have good one and evil one. A bad apple cannot mean whole a basket of apples are bad too." Zero makes an analogy to Mysterons : do not to partial general, or you'll made a great misunderstood on another's living.

"Is me provided the technology of Marionation, using the way from carbon mineral, to create a barrier that avoid most of outta space living. I want to let them feel that how foolish isolated from the outside world, as fear of being hurt."

Alan, "So please don't blame me, you are doing same thing on yourself, Mysterons."  
John, "Since you afraid got hurt, so you started revenge on human after their accidently destroy your city…"

Still inside Conrad Lefkon's body, "…and finally what I get? Whole our city were gone, makes Earth and Mars all dead almost! If not an Ultraman like this rabbit-ear guy (means Zero) with two humans stopped the crisis…"

Maybe that is a confession?

* * *

Brains sends the island geography hologram, and surprising it had lots of carbon metrical under the ground, and its crystallization is cubic shape.

Katie says, "That means Kaiju Tokoyonokuni had a great diamond inside it?" and her girly dream side is disappeared, turns into a cold savant analyzes alone and ignores others, once again. "Banila's flame and Abora's bubbles can explain it."

Worried on this little girl's mental health, Kayo & Virgil trying talk something about children-like topic:  
V, "Hey Maya, do you like sweets? I'm crazy on that."  
M, "Eh, how about chocolate? I enjoy it."  
V, "…I like nuts chocolate. Hazelnut! Or Almond."  
K, "And I enjoy mint flavor!"  
M, "No! Matcha is more fit to chocolate sweetness, and its greener that mint."  
K, "Does matcha too sweet to chocolate? Mint's freshness can make a balance taste."

Now Thunderbird 2 and Thunderbird S communicates around two word: mint and matcha, finally Virgil's answer "Mint! That argument is funny, doesn't it?"

* * *

"Gomora, let me introduce, he's Daichi's grandson!" After two birds land to Kaiju Tokoyonokuni, Katie finds Daichi's old kaiju partner at first.


	12. Chapter 12

(The following chapter will be using Higashi Katie's POV.)

* * *

 _Since Gomora tells us Banila & Abora are live in deep in here, Virgil readies his Pod Mole for going to dig inside the island. That makes scene, diamond also be found deep inside the earth, right?_

 _I enjoy the IKEA pod reading moment, just like building robot model…_

 _On board! All of three are digging underground. After fifteen minutes, X is calling me. Still we still far away the landing depth, so I can talk on phone with X._

 _I feels sorry to X, "I worried did I interrupt you to unlock your knot and re-contact to grandsons of Daichi, you say Virgil is looks like Daichi's Asian looks most, right? But I…"_

 _"_ _But this mission is let me know more other Daichi's grandkids! I was ignored in past." X just was over focused on Vi?_

 _"_ _I found out for personality, John is being like Daichi most, they're analysis master. And Gordon gets Daichi's cheerful too! You can find Asuna's persistent and cautions on Scott and Kayo, and her sweet tooth, you can finds it on Virgil! " We laugh on this._

 _"_ _And don't forget Alan has a curious mind on aliens just like Grandpa Ozora too," Virgil replies, "I remember Grandpa Grandma Ozora were loves all of their grandchildren, never been eccentric on our colour. If they meet Gordon and Alan, I think that would be same."_

 _I ask X, "Do you feel better now?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _Landing at last! As being ultra, I don't need oxygen helmet, that scare them at first. And Virgil readies his rescue armor, all of us divided into three ways to search and keep in touch. We just focus on finding two kaijus and the huge diamond, never focus someone chasing us…_

* * *

 _Half an hour later, Kayo reports us, she finds a plastic kaiju doll, she shows it to us in hologram, I scare, "Spark Doll? Abora turns into a Spark Doll!?"_

 _"_ _What does it mean?"_

 _"_ _Someone arrives earlier, ready to kidnapping kaijus, for what?"_

 _"_ _Maya!" Suddenly I hear a man's voice, is Virgil. I cut the phone and see him arrives. No armored._

 _"_ _I never guess those different caves have meeting point, more people are safer, right?" he says._

 _I still have some doubt so I probes him: "Well, keep going,_ _charming_ _."_

 _Guess what? He says that with smile, "You thought I'm a perfect prince charming, right?", and kisses my forehead!_

 _"_ _BTW we have to find the diamond, let's go! You walk first." After that word, I'm sure he's not real one._

 _I count in mind, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" And turn around using Sonic Array unmask his disguise, while he almost knocks me out! Okay, I can see a bald Baba-Nyonya man, looks like Lex Luthor, does he is The Hood that Kayo said?_

 _"_ _But, how could you…"_

 _"_ _Virgil is feels nervous and awkward when somebody call him 'charming', how could he claims that himself? Besides, he's armored."_

 _And the fight has started! "How about them? Where are they?" "No nosy!" Until I feel an electronic plain, that makes me loss of feel, fall and fall… down._

 _I don't know how long I fainted, but something I'm sure while I wake up: Virgil and Kayo are doomed, at the front of huge diamond made by Banila & Abora._


	13. Chapter 13

Just like what Maya guesses for, all of three are tied by The Hood's team, Virgil and Kayo's helmets are been confiscated. They arrived at the colossus, uncut diamond, it been wrapped by wire without plastic cover, aside with a precision apparatus, looks like a gorgeous electromagnet. Hood's team also connect to all members of IR, to let them knows is a kidnapping...

"Oh, that's okay let other Tracy hears since they have to know too… But can you see that?" The Hood points a logo at the apparatus, is Spectrum. "Now you understand why I follow you into this island?"

Kayo, "To steal all Kaiju first, then control their temper for your more disaster crime?"

"Not just that… I wanna give you a chance let you revenge for your mom-side Ozora Grands, Virgil."

Everybody, includes other Tracy Brothers and Ultras are shocked.

"Wh-what?"

"As an ex-Angel pilot of Spectrum, I noticed some kind information of this Marionation: This diamond is the core of the barrier, with this invention, it makes a barrier to cover whole Earth, not aliens allowed to entrance. It also makes some kind of oxygen that the percentage is enough us to breathe, that's why I help you to remove the stubborn helmet."

He walks close to Katie and pinches her face, "But weird this is: you don't need helmet, how International Rescue so neglect that haven't ready equipment for their volunteer? Don't you afraid you'll died by lack of oxygen?"

Maya insults just in her mind, with a not amused face, _Meddlesome fallen angel!_

"Even it can block most of aliens off, still since diamond is refractive, it cannot block the alien with the elements of **light**." She realizes the answer why Ultras can get inside this Earth! Also, Kayo remembers Maya said: "We are the Giant of Light, light is our root of our energy."

"By the way I'm not interested those giant pets, is on that diamond." The Hood points the electromagnet and says at Virgil, "I know what's bloody chasm that Spectrum has made to your family, and how they have been contrary to the wish of Grandpa Ozora… Destroy it, and let the Earth welcome aliens once again."

Alan says his point first, "If I'm here, I would like to break that machine."

Kayo, "Alan! We don't know dose it means we open the Pandora Box or not!"

Scott, "However Spectrum really been naught our Ozora's achievement, even dad sponsored them before he met our mom…"

At this argue moment, three hostages hinted NO by their sight. On the other hand, they heard a kaiju roar is getting closer…

Virgil, "He can't wait we're fall apart! He really destroy the machine NOW!"


	14. Chapter 14

"How could I dump to handle it by myself? Just call my Spark Doll Kaiju killing others outside… Using what to control their mind? You know the answer…" He orders his assistants ready his vehicle- not like Hubship but looks like a submarine with 'mole', escape on now.

All of them are cannot do anything on him, just seeing The Hood escape once again cause they still tight up. They had to trying attrite the ropes by the rocks.  
"Girls, turn back and stay steel!" Suddenly Virgil's LED Spotlight that packed at his left shoulder blasts a heat beam, cuts their ropes gently.

" **WHY DON'T YOU USE THAT EARILER!?** " However, watching this high tech can solve this problem easily, Katie shouts impatiently with rage.

Kayo, "If we don't play hopeless, how could my uncle break all of those news for International Rescue & Ultra Warriors?"  
"And our technology is just for rescue, not for fight, except Kayo." And Virgil continues explain with Kayo helps him remove his rope.  
"Well, makes scenes."

Hearing lots of kaiju's sadness yell outside the ground, Katie asks, "Had IR handled any missions that rescuing non-human creature?"

"Maybe this time is the first time for the huge creature... We have a situation."

* * *

Back to ground by The Mole, all of three, are contacted X, Zero and other members of IR.

Zero, "We still at the trip back to Earth! Wait more two minutes!"  
X, "Scott just has wakened, and he'll asking GDF authorize can we destroy Marionation or not."  
John, "So all of three just keeping non-controlled kaijus safety right now. Remember the Cyber Card that Scotty gave you?"

Virgil is holding Cyber Bemstar Card, and Kayo is with Cyber Zetton Card.

For Maya, she transforms into her Ultra form, and warms, "You guys have to quicker before my Colour Time turns into red! I'll help them to block the be controlled one not out of the island."

By the guard from Maya, Kayo escapes another attack from Red King, successful back to her Shadow Bike. Now she just rides at Thunderbird Shadow and start up Cyber Zetton Power.

 _Cyber Bemstar Armor, Active!_

"Okay, Grandpa Ozora…" After putting the card inside his Ship Controller, Virgil surprises his Jaws of Life upgrade into a purple theme armor, with a big "X" on his chest. His left hand also pops up a shield with little red star.

Now another brain-washed Zaragas dash at front of him! "…Now show your wisdom to protect them!" Its back shoots brunch of missiles, makes him cross arm in X shape shield at front, and absorbs whole missiles.

"Whoa."


	15. Chapter 15

And they have to wait 2 minutes let Zero, X and other iR team arrives, while both of three have evacuated non-be-controlled kaijus onto a safety place that wave cannot pass.

"Why all of you been so long?" Maya asking softy with gasp, as her colour timer blinks shows she's lack of energy. Those two ultras notice the fierce ones are tied and be placed on a pond.  
Zero, "Do you know how trouble on that Darth Vader on Thunderbird 1?"  
Scott, "ZERO!"  
Zero, "True. And Maya, you should owe you can spend more time your prince charming?"

Alan laughs at first, then other are try enduring not laugh.  
"…why?" Even Virgil makes two hands facepalm as had been teased too. Kayo with wry smile, even she is still in her bird.

 **No one find out one of fierce kaiju Zaragas is trying untied itself…**

"…Dead meat." Maya shows a poke eye gesture means is not a time for joking!  
X, "Ignore him, we just asking a permission from GDF."  
Scott, "Sorry guys, they don't allow!"

X repeats after few second in shocked sound, "HOW? Does they think Marionation is much important that life of humans and kaijus?"

Scott, "They, more correctly is Spectrum not GDF, prefer no more alien broke into Earth and Mars colonies (that's why Mysterons cannot harass mars colonies anymore since it also had Marionation on Mars!), and just let all kaijus massacre each other…"

Gordon, "But wait, won't they leave this Island to harm humans? X warmed us before…"

For this question, Kayo answers, "They can't, and even us. I'm at the edge of the island and found out we're trapped. The Hood referred Marionation not just makes kaijus kill each other… and also grid whole island into 'enter only no exit' mode, that's why his team escape quickly after they dirty works!"

Right here, Marionation's power is stronger, more and more kaijus be brainwashed and killing, and one of it attack towards Thunderbird Shadow!

"Zetton Shutter!" Luckily Kayo has set Cyber Zetton Card already.

* * *

Facing more and more kaijus out or control, iR and Ultras are trying stops them once again, meanwhile, John is asking Brains how could change the structure of Marion without destroy.

Brains, "S-sorry, the virus is ocu-cupted whole Marith-throation completely, destroy is the o-only way!"  
Maya, " _Does it mean we would offence if iR destroy it right now?_ "  
John, "Right, I'm trying contact to Colonel Cassey, asking her to persuade Captain Scarlet…"

However, he finds a fierce arguing sound between Cassey and Metcalfe at the problem to destroy Marionation or not… and whole lives in the island hear that.

"For all human can be safe with no more alien invaders, that satisfies is necessary!"  
"But iR also can save people at disasters! Should we let whole family exterminated?"

On that non-stop fight, she knows there's no more time! So Maya returns the underground that she arrives before, flies in human sizes, following the road that The Mole was made…


	16. Chapter 16

X, "What are you doing?"

Maya, "For what? Just replace them to destroy Marionation!"

X, "At least it should be my duty. That's my parallel universe that I protect."

Maya, "Because of that, I cannot let you force to outlaw on the world that you love!" she continues say while she arrives the system that she been before.

"Think carefully, if let you destroy Marionation, you might be arrested by Specterum, and I don't think more-alien-friendly XIO is still exist on that 'after 20 years' future…" She readies her pose, " _You still wanna see how Daichi's grandsons growing up, right?_ "

X, "Maya…"

" **Paradox Ray!** " A beam shooting onto computer of Marionaton, explode.

While on explosion, all kaiju are feels headache, but later, all awakes peacefully.

John, "All kaijus are cured, Congratulation!" However, they heard a great explosion from the cave…

Scott, "Wait, you mean where does she GO?"

they realized Maya is still around there!

Both are dashing on the burning cave, and finding Maya/Katie worrily… No sign.

"Yo ho!" thirty second later, clear girl voice makes all of them relief, A little dirt, coughing Katie dashes toward to Shin and says, "How could I get burnt by my beam?"

* * *

"Captain Scarlet, the sigh from Marionation at Kaiju Tokoyonokuni has lost."

"Tracy really destroy it?"

"No, according the last moment record, is a silver giant did."

Both of them are back to Tracy Island before Specterum finds who did that, Three Ultramen strengthen both of Thunderbirds invisible so they can escape safely. However, the slot is start between these two organization…

* * *

"YEOW!" If you think Katie kicks Shin for teasing her once again, you're wrong.

The answer is: _Virgil and Kayo are twisting Shin's ears, together_.

Virgil, "Don't call me prince charming once again, Zero!..."

Kayo, "If you are in Ultra form tease him again, we'll pick you sluggers from our bird's magnetic cables."

That makes everybody giggles, Maya comments first, "He owes."

"Ah! Before we leave," Katie takes a hand-size diamond shard to Kayo & Virgil, "not me stole it , Gomora decide to give you only."

Alan, " **WHY?** "

"Do they won't misunderstand I with Virgil are…?!"

And all of them see a blushing man and woman.

Maya, "I know, but that's its good intention, accept that."

* * *

By the return trip on TARDIS, X reacts this journey, "By the way, I never wonder after Asuna follows Daichi migrated to Kansas by the invitation from US UNVER's Spark Doll research, they can made a root and will breeding a great rescue family... I'm so glad. Thank you, Maya."

"My pleasure."

Zero, "And your parallel universe journal collection can add one more chapter, right?"

She nods to her nephew.

Meanwhile at the Verandah, Virgil and Kayo are taking mint chocolate Ice cream together, and gaze the diamond that Gomora gave them… "Just like she said, cherish the moment."

* * *

At 2070, an Alien Baltan General is reading a journal that a child solder stole from Maya's bookshelf, and reading the part of International Rescure.

"Good Job, Bojani! This planet is suitable to invade!"

Bojani says "Thank you SIR!", with face of fear…


End file.
